DE LA VENGANZA AL AMOR
by lola misa higurashi
Summary: aome una princesa gitana con un duro pasado y con un secreto, inuyasha un príncipe queriéndose vengar de los gitanos ¿que pasara cuando se encuentren? ¿ganara el amor o la venganza?
1. prologo

**DE LA VENGANZA AL AMOR **

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran Rumiko

Ola a todos este es nuestro primer fiction misa y lola son dos personas diferentes

**PROLOGO **

Inuyasha p.n.s

Faltaba poco para encontrar el refugio de los gitanos, cuando de repente me encontré una chica de pelo azabache y de ojos color chocolate, bailando bajo la luz de la luna y moviéndose al compas del viento.

-¿Quién será esa chica ?- señor estamos listos- me dijo uno de mis soldados, sacándome de mis pensamientos –vamos- ordene.

Aome p.n,s

-falta poco para llegar- pensaba, la noche llego muy rápido y estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta.

–Princesa ya es de noche, esta oscuro y estamos muy cansados- voltie a ver a un pequeño niño pelirrojo de ojos color esmeralda.

- está bien acampemos aquí- vi a mis gitanos asentir y se fueron a poner las tiendas y a buscar leña, prendimos una fogata en medio del bosque y todos empezaron a tocar música y bailando al alrededor del fuego, mientras que yo estaba sentada pensando

- princesa acompáñenos a bailar siiii- mire al pequeño muy entusiasmado, - por favor acompáñeme a bailar princesa- me rogaba el pequeño.

-está bien- respondí –bailare con tigo pequeño- lo mire y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y el se fue todo rojo, me pare de donde estaba sentada para ir cerca del fuego y empezar a bailar cuando de repente sentí como si alguien me mirara, no me asuste ni siquiera voltie a ver quién era, solo seguí caminando hacia el fuego, al llegar empezaron a tocar la leyenda de Yessenia la gitana del amor. (la leyenda habla sobre una gitana que se enamora de un payo o gadje .``algo como mi historia pero algo diferente :p…´´y los gitanos se enteran y la expulsan del pueblo) ``payo o gadje lo usan para referirse a los que no son gitanos´´. ¿Quién será es chico?.

Este prologo es algo que ira en un caipitulo aun no se en cual espero que le alla gustadoe ya se que esta muy pequeño y espero sus reviews atte. Lolita

Prox cap:

Aome no puede dejar de pensar lo que paso hace 11 años con su familia ella ¿Qué sucedió aquel dia?


	2. cap 1 la unica sobreviviente

**DE LA VENGANZA AL AMOR **

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran Rumiko

Ola a todos este es nuestro primer fiction misa y lola son dos personas diferentes

**Cap. 1: la única sobreviviente**

-maldita sea a un recuerdo ese día – hablo una chica de 16 años de pelo azabache hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos color chocolate que esta va hablando con su mejor amiga.

-que paso ese día princesa- decía una castaña de pelo largo y ojos color café –cuéntame princesa aome- se me quedo viendo muy curiosa

-está bien te contare- la mire y parecía niña chiquita los ojos le brillaban pero ella no sabe o que le voy a contar ella piensa que le voy a contar sobre un viejo amor pero no era así – sango antes de iniciar te voy a pedir un favor- me miraba muy concentrada en lo que decía – que favor m e vas a pedir- me agache y le respondí – sango tenemos 11 años conociéndonos y somos mejores amigas ya te he dicho que no me digas princesa aome o princesa solo dime aome si- voltie a ver afuera a ver si no había nadie.

-ok aome ya no te diré princesa- me miro y me izo una mueca divertida

–Así me gusta- cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar lo que hace 11 años paso – yo no era gitana si no era una princesa-

-ya lo sé aome me lo contaste hace años- me dijo con tono burlesco

-si ya se hace 10 años te conté- cerré los ojos recordando todo y empecé a narrar – hace 11 años

FLASH BACK

Ese día era normal como cualquier otro yo tenía 5 años y me encontraba en el patio jugando con mi hermano Sota Higurashi el tenia 3 años de edad, cuando de repente se escucho una explosión y vi a mi mama junto con mi padre salir del palacio, mi mama se acerco hacia nosotros y cargo a Sota yo me preguntaba por qué salieron así y cargaron a mi hermano mi papa se me quedo viendo muy raro ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo así? No entendía nada, solo veía como empezaban a discutir de que pasaría con nosotros dos.

-Naomi, cariño llévate a los niños y escóndelos yo me encargo de el- decía mi papa muy preocupado pero a la vez muy protector – y aome- lo voltie a ver –si papa- me miro y me dijo entre sollozos – cuida de tu hermano por favor- se quito un colgante de su cuello y me lo puso – ve con tu madre me- yo solo asentí ante lo que me dijo.

-si Gaito me los llevare adentro- mi mama camino hacia la entrada del palacio y se volteo hacia mi papa – mi amor cuídate por favor- mi madre estaba llorando y mi padre solo asintió, entramos al palacio y no mas vi como mi papa se alegaba del palacio. Mi mama nos llevo por todo el castillo ¿Qué buscaba? Al llegar a la sala del te mi madre abrió una puerta que no teníamos ni idea de que existirá.

-quédense aquí y no salgan ni hagan ruido- metió a sota conmigo y se volteo para salir –pero mama no quiero quedarme aquí- le rogué - ¡AOME TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ CON TU HERMANO Y PUNTO FINAL!- grito con desesperación y cerro la puerta pasaron máximo como 10 minutos hay encerrados cuando se oía como rompían la puerta -¡NAOMI VEN ACA MALDITA!- quien l gritaba a mi madre –naraku que quieres dime- mi madre estaba desesperada que podía hacer yo entonces abrí poquito la puerta pero nadie se dio cuenta vi a un señor alto de pelo lago y muy pálido mi madre lo conocía parecía que si pero nunca me contaron de el me asome y vi como ese tal naraku tumbaba a mi madre sobre la mesa y le empezaba a besar el cuello que pasaba.

-naraku déjame por favor- rogaba mi madre

-olvídate naomi serás mía- reía el mientras le decía eso a mi madre, cuando de repente se oyo como la puerta se caía me fije y era mi padre quien la tumbo

-¡NARAKU DEJA A NAOMI- escuche a mi padre muy enojado

–no la dejare todos los Higurashi ¡MORIRAN!- al acabar d hablar solo se escucha un disparo

-¡GAITOOOOOOOOO!- grito como nunca –gaito mi amor no te mueras por favor mi amor- lloraba mi madre, sota al oír eso quiso salir pero no lo deje lo encerré entre mis brazos el al instante me mordió y no lo soltaba hasta que presiono demasiado y obligo a que lo soltara el abrió la puerta y salió corriendo al lado de mi madre

–el debe de ser pequeño príncipe- sonrió con maldad,

-naraku no le hagas daño por favor es un niño apenas-suplicaba mi madre

–no me importa naomi- no mas logre ver cómo le disparaba a mi madre y hermano

-hay estaba el a de estar otra persona también no- empecé a oír pasos el venia y me iba a ver me asuste demasiado que aria pero de repente sentí que alguien me jalaba por detrás y me tapaba la boca yo quería gritar per no podía me empecé a mover para que me dejara ir

–princesa cálmese soy yo kaede- me calme

–kaede mis papas y a mi hermano los mataron- le dije entre sollozos, aun no podía salía de mi mente la última imagen que vi era mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano muertos la quería borrar pero no lo conseguía aun.

–princesa ya no llore venga sígame- asentí con la cabeza y de ai salimos del palacio kaede me subió a un caballo y nos dirigimos muy lejos del palacio pasaron las horas y llegamos a un pueblo gitano.

-patriarca kaede- oí decir a nos de los gitanos

-¿patriarca kaede?- pregunte

-si querida patriarca es, como reina mi niña y tu serás la princesa pero, para llegar a ese puesto ocupas aprender demasiadas cosas, serás mi hija adoptiva que te parece-. –Claro kaede acepto ser tu hija- le dije animada pero a la vez triste.

-pero patriarca esta niña es una paya- reclamaba unos de los gitanos

-que tiene ella puede convertirse en una de nosotros primero vayan y vístanla- ordeno kaede

Los gitanos asintieron y me bajaron del caballo, me llevaron a una tienda y me vistieron con una falda color rosa fuerte y una blusa color morada, me pusieron una fajilla en la cintura y me maquillaron de ahí descanse para así al día siguiente empezar mis clases de gitana y logre ser la princesa que todo el mundo quería, 3 meses después conocí a mi hermano adoptivo sesshomaru hijo mayor de los taisho quien fue expulsado por su madre por enamorarse de una gitana no se por que nos odia si su familia era muy unida nunca me quiso contar pero de todas formas lo quiero mucho, mucho, mucho a mi hermanito, luego conocí a 3 mejores amigas del mundo sango, rin y ayame, pero ahora rin espera un hijo de mi hermano.

FIN FLASH BACK

-sango, eso fue todo lo que paso y la imagen de mis padres y hermano aun o desaparecen, sufrí mucho amiga pero ahora tengo la mejor compañía del mundo la de kaede, sesshomaru y la de mis queridas amigas pero más la tuya- la abrace y duramos así varios minutos hasta que oímos gritar a alguien

-¡AOME, SANGO YA VA A NACER EL HIJO DE RIN Y DE SESSHOMARU CORRANLE!- nos aviso una pelirroja de ojos color verde era ayame, voltie a ver a sango con una sonrisa y al ver que se nos hacia tarde nos miramos fijamente

-¡CORRELE!- gritamos al unisonó

Bueno aquí otro cap el segundo esta en progreso no mas hay que esperar a misa a que lo acabe o mejor dicho a que lo inicie jajajaja t quiero misa no te creas lo de la otra vez sorry y del cap acabalo rápido plis

En el próximo cap

Inuyasha taisho un joven que odia a los gitanos aparecerá y contara la razón por la que su familia los odia ¿Qué paso ese dia? Lo saben por que yo no solo misa lo sabe ¿Qué será? Y esperamos sus reviews


	3. Chapter 2 el príncipe Taissho

Ola que pedo aquí MISA le s trae el 2 cap. lo escribí a las carreritas ojala les guste sino les gusta háganlo saber para que me rompan mi autoestima y así no poder escribir nunca JAMAS por su culpa y a parte por que lola me tenia con amenaza de muerte si no lo hacia andaba como mi jefa por eso lo hize a la carrera dejen rewievs. : 3 bueno comencemos.

Un chico albino, peliplatedo de ojos ámbar cruzaba el puente que conectaba a su castillo para encontrarse con su padre y madre en sus tronos atendiendo varios asuntos con unos consejeros lo ven llegar y el rey pelinegro de ojos cafés y piel albino (es naraku no tenía la menor idea de qué color eran los ojos de naraku si cafés o rojos)

-inuyasha me alegra que hayas regresado, que supiste acerca de los rumores cerca de las montañas "glimmer" y "cecelia"- se levantó de su trona acercándosele a inuyasha.

-hijo me alegra que hayas regresado sano y a salvo- dice de repente la reina izayoi

-tranquila madre estoy bien no me paso nada ya tengo 18 años ya no soy un niño- le decía mientras su madre le abrazaba para que estuviera bien

- y eso que para mí seguirás siendo mi bebe inuyasha- su madre le abrazo aún más fuerte a punto de estrujarlo

-si bueno volviendo al tema que supiste- separando a izayoi de inuyasha

-si eran ciertos los rumores acerca de las montañas "glimmer" y "cecelia" encontramos a 10 gitanos vagando ahí pero. . . . .-

-pero que inuyasha- le corto naraku

-solo hemos logrado capturar 2 niños y 1 hombre- miro hacia decepcionado de sí mismo inuyasha

-jajajja inuyasha no te mortifiques así eso es más de lo que esperaba bien hecho hijo vayamos a verlos con permiso izayoi ahora volvemos- el rey naraku y inuyasha salieron del palacio y se dirigieron a la cuadrilla de inuyasha que los esperaba a las afueras del palacio y llegaron lo que parecía según eso una jaula que tenía como rehenes a un niño pelirrojo y ojos esmeralda, una niña pelinegra y ojos grises, y un hombre algo mayor pelo negro y ojos cafés el rey los vio por un buen rato

-nada más a ellos has capturado como fue que diste a dar con ellos hijo- pregunto mientras miraba al hombre y el gitano a él con gran repulsión

-ya eran pasadas de la noche decidí investigar un poco más antes de acampar fui con mi cuadrilla a explorar cerca de la cascada estábamos entre los arbustos fue cuando vimos un pequeño campamento había 4 ancianos discutiendo alrededor del fuego las otras seis estaban alrededor suyo callados no escuche muy bien de que hablaban pero era acerca sobre una princesa que no sabrían que harían con ella que solo faltaba unos años para que lo descubriera no dijeron los años solo dijeron "faltan unos pocos años para que los usara eso " tampoco dijeron que cosa era "eso" para que lo usara fue entonces cuando ese hombre (dijo apuntando al hombre dentro de la jaula) nos descubrió grito, lo siguiente fue una persecución solo los atrapamos a ellos tres los demás se fueron sin dejar rastro- me sentia tan mal por que no puedo vengar la muerte de mi padre

-hay que interrogar a cada uno de esos gitanos y si no dicen nada tortúrenlos hasta que hablen- oi decir a naraku pero creo que se lo merecen pero los niños esos no se lo merecen o si

-PRINCESA DONDE ESTA- lloraba el pequeño niño

-no te preocupes la princesa es fuerte y podrá con esto. De que hablaban los niños quien es esa princesa de la que hablan, en eso sacaron al gitano mayor y lo tumbaron al suelo – PAPA- gritaron los dos niños muy asustados

-calmense niños no pasa nada- les decía el padre

-ahora maldito dinos donde está tu tribu y quien es su líder- preguntaba onigumo mi hermanastro tiene una cabellera negra larga y ojos color café

-no dire nada- onigumo lo tiro y le empezó a patear

-traiganme a un mocoso- ordeno que quería hacer con el niño los guardias le llevaron al pequeño niño, el luchaba para soltarse del agarre del guardia pero no lo logro y lo aventaron al lado del padre y onigumo lo agarro del plo y lo levantgo como podía hacerle eso a un niño de 10 años.

-mire maldito si no quiere que le pase nada al niño, digame donde se encuentran tu asqueroso campamento- onigumo saco un cuchillo de una funda y se lo puso al pequeño en la garganta –dime o lo mato-

-NARAKU SUELTA AL NIÑO- le grite enojado por que iba a sufrir el niño

-INUYASHA NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECE POR FAVOR- seguía con el cuchillo en mano

-hijo suéltalo tengo otros planes para los niños- ¿planes? ¿para que quería a los niños? –inuyasha-

-si- Sali de mis pensamientos

-vete a tu habitaccion por favor-

-si- entre al castillo y iba directo a mis aposentos cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro al ver quien era voltie hacia donde estaba

-madre ¿Qué se le ofrece?- ella me mirba muy feliz que le pasaba

-hijo te tengo una noticia que te va a alegrar- una noticia que me alegraría, a ya capturaron a todos los gitano que genial

-¿Cuál es madre?- que era estaba tan impasiente por saber que era jajaja es sarcasmo

-kikio valois vendrá desde parís- al escuchar su nombre no me pude controlar y abraze a mi madre

-gracias por la noticia madre- me emocione demasiado y llegue corriendo a mis aposentos me acoste un ratito y descanase mi vista unos ratitos pero pensaba en kikio la chica de la que me enamore y que mis padres nos comprometieron fue el momento ms feliz del mundo pensaba solo en eso hasta que empeze a escuchar gritos de dolor me levante rápido y mis pensamientos se fueron

-POR FAVOR DEJA A NUESTRO PADRE TE LO SUPLICAMOS- me asome por la ventana y vi a los niños llorando, al señor muy lastimado casi agonizando me dio lastima, segui mirando por la ventana hasta que sentí unos manos en mis hombros

-inuyasha, ven por favor- voltie y vi que era naraku

-si naraku- lo segui y me llevo al estudio

-toma asiento por favor- me sente sin decir ninguna palabr a –inuyasha sabes que hace 11 años tu padre- le interrumpi muy descortésmente eso nunca aria yo

-YA SE LO QUE PASO YO ESTUVE HAY TE LO RECUERDO- le gritaba todo histérico –YO FUI QUIEN VIO COMO LO MATARON YO SOY QUIEN ODIA LOS GITANOS MEJOR QUE NADIE MAS-

-inuyasha calmate yo lo se pero tu solo tienes que calmarte recuerda que viene tu prometida kikio- me miraba muy serio

-ya se que viene mi novia, mi madr me lo dijo y aparte ¿para que me querías?- le dije muy serio

-mas respeto para tu padre- me miraba con desprecio

-tu no eres mi padre y nunca lo seras- iba a salirme del estudio pero naraku me agarro

-no te vas hasta que hablemos de lo que quería-

-bueno ve directo al grano-

-te vamos a mandar a buscar la aldea gitana y cuando la nuentres te quedaras alla y vas a investigar quien es esa famosa princesa de la que hablan- que estaba loco mi prometida vendría y me separarían de ella estuve a punto de reclamarle pero el me gano

-y por kikio no te preocupes estará en el castillo y se quedara por 5 años o mejor me refiero al dia d su boda y con los gitanos los vamos a exterminar muy pronto no te preocupes- me estaba intentando de consolar pero no podía

-puedo retirame- ya quería irme ya no quería estar ahí con el

-si, puedes retirarte- me etire y fui hacia una habitación en especial entre y vi a mi amigo dormiro el es de pelo negro un poco largo y lo trae agarrado con una coleta pequeña y de ojos azules me acerque a el y se me ocurrió asustarlo –

MIROKUUUUUU- el slto en la cama

-hay señor yo salvo a las jóvenes hermosas-

-jajajajajaja miroku tu y tus cosas- me cai al suelo por la risa que traia

-jajaja muy gracioso inuyasha- solo sentí como me golpeaba la cabeza

-hoye miroku no me golpees- le regañaba

-jajajajajaja- se empezó a reir

-de que te ries-

-de tu cara-

-hoye- lo tumbe en la cama y empeamos a pelear como niños chiquitos

-bueno ya y a que viniste? Si se puede saber- me sente en la cama

-es que naraku nos va a mandar a buscar la aldea gitana-

-enserio a ver si hay alguna gitana guapa y le pidiria que tuviera un hijo conmigo-

-miroku nunca cambiaras- me puse la mano en la cabea – a pesar de que es nuestro enemigo-

-hay que tiene hay que salvar a las guapas-

-como digas-

-oye inuyasha?-

-que?-

-por que odias tanto a los gitanos? Si es que se puede saber-

-si lo puedes saber- mira hacia el suelo recordando todo lo que sucedió ese dia – ese dia fue el mas triste de mi vida fue hace 10 años-

Bueno eso es todo y como dijo misa esperamos sus reviews si no nuestra autoestima bajara mucho y nos pondremos depre y ya nunca escribiremos jajajajaja hubo mucha pelea por escribir este cap jijijiji ya se que vieron que en este cap inu iba a contar todo lo que paso pero fue un pequeño error por pare de las dos en el sig cap si contaremos lo que pase un saludo a todos y esperamos con mucho entusiasmos sus reviews y gracias por todos los que nos an escrito


End file.
